


The Misadventures of Team Free Will

by snazzyfluff (beautybydaysi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Complete, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Grocery Shopping, I'm sorry it's in first person, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), My First Fanfic, Originally Posted on Wattpad, POV First Person, Pie, References to Canon, Walmart, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautybydaysi/pseuds/snazzyfluff
Summary: This is my first fanfic so here it goes. I'll be writing very random stories of Team Free Will. Grab the salt, put salt around the doors and windows, and enjoy the show.
Relationships: Team Free Will & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Spn





	1. My Death (based off a dream)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been formatted so your eyes don't bleed and added to the archive on June 10th, 2020. No changes were made to the plot.

I had a dream that I was in Walmart on Black Friday, I was getting pens, and the customers were getting really angry. So naturally I tried to just walk through Walmart, but then this woman got this sword and started stabbing me, OVER PENS.

I was stabbed many many times and then I died, what was funny was that they put my body in my favorite isle: the electronics. She left my body in the isle and continued shopping.

So, I started haunting the Walmart. I didn’t start killing people but I would tickle them until they started crying.

Sam got a call from Bobby, _“Hey, Sam. There’s something going on in Walmart. I think it’s a job for you guys!”_

Sam said, “Okay, we’ll be there.”

Dean asked, “So, where we going?”

Sam replied, “Walmart.”

Dean screamed, “MAYBE YOU CAN GET ME PIE THIS TIME!”

So they drive countless hours to get to this special Walmart. I saw the Impala in the parking lot. So I decided to check it out. I walked to the car and touched it gently because that’s Dean’s baby.

Dean noticed that I was touching his car and he screamed, “DON’T TOUCH MY BABY! Stupid ghost.” then Sam said, “Are you Taylor Edwin? The lady who died on Black Friday.”

I replied, “Yeah… I came here to get PENS. Who kills someone over PENS?!”

Sam awkwardly smiled and said, “Calm down. It’s okay.”

I said, “By the way, Sam, my body is in the electronics isle, because that’s my favorite isle!”

He looked at Dean and looked at me and asked, “Can you give us a minute?”

I looked away. Dean looked at Sam and asked, “What ghost tells you where their body is?!”

Sam laughed and replied, “Maybe, she’s a nice ghost.”

They laughed, I looked at them and said, “Please go burn my body already, I’m starting to miss my family.”

So they ran into the Walmart found my body and I guess I smelled pretty bad because Dean was gagging. He dragged my body out, poured salt and gasoline on me and set me on fire.

They looked at eachother and said, “This is the strangest hunt we’ve went on.” They laughed and got in the Impala and drove off and Carry on My Wayward Son started playing.

THE END. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changes made: Changed my name...


	2. Cas, Walmart and Some Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☆When you're running errands remember that Cas might pop up! ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted September 11th, 2014.

It was just an average day for me. I was running some errands and I decided to go to Wal-Mart to get some pie because Sam never got Dean the pie he wanted.

I was so excited to be in Wal-Mart after a whole day of running around with my head cut off.

It was hard to find the isle for the pie. I don't understand, why would they put pie in such a complicated place?

While I was trying to find the pie, the lights started exploding, there was a high pitch tone, the TVs were static and glass was breaking.

I mumbled, “Oh no, not again.” I thought to myself, _Cas, why are you playing in my palace?!_

I fell to the floor and screamed, “Cas, I know it's you; just shut up! And stop breaking everything in Wal-Mart!”

There was a long silence. The next thing I know I see Cas with pie. He looked at me with a smile and said, “It was in the bakery.” 

I said to him, “Cas, look what you did to Wal-Mart! You could've walked in without breaking things.”

He smiled and said, “I'm sorry.”

We laughed and I said, “Let's get out of here before the police show up.”

We ran out the door and got in my car.

He said, “I'd rather teleport.”

I sighed and said, “Okay.”

But by the time I said that, he was gone. I thought to myself, _Dean was right, he sucks at saying goodbye!_ Then I turned on the car and drove away with Dean's pie. 

I get to the bunker and I pulled the key out of my purse and I unlocked the door to see Cas lying face down on the floor.

He said, “I'm planking.”

I laughed and stepped over him, almost losing my balance.

I walk over to the couch where Dean and Sam had probably been sitting for hours.

I smiled and gave Dean the bag and he looked in it and had a big grin on his face.

He looked at Sam and said, “At least she gives me pie!” then he hit Sam. and Sam said, “At least she doesn't take your Impala.”

Dean looked at Sam with his famous 'bitchface' face. He shrugged his shoulders and started chowing down on the pie.

I thought to myself, _I have done well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changes made: Thoughts no longer have quotation marks.


	3. 4 am strangeness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted February 12th, 2015.

(Sorry if this isn't the best, I wrote this at 2am.)

[4 am]  
Sam and Dean were passed out in the Impala, Cas and I were talking about getting Adam out of hell.

“Poor Adam, he must be hot down there.” I said as I took off my jacket.

“It's worse than the temperatures in Florida.” Cas laughed.

We laughed a little too loud. Dean stretched and made a noise. He looked at us like we were crazy for staying up all night.

“Dean and his, 'You guys are idiots' face.” I giggled and stared right back at him.

“What you lookin' at?!” Dean screamed.

“Shhhh. You'll wake up Sammy!” I shushed him.

Dean opened the door and got out without slamming the loud door.

“What did you guys eat?” he asked.

“We ate three donuts, two bags of Twizlers and drank two Monsters.” Cas replied.

“Dammit Cas now you'll never sleep!” Dean yelled.

“I'm an angel, you ass. I don't sleep,” Cas paused, “but she does and we can fix that!”

“Whoa, what do you mean by fixing that?” Dean asked.

“We can turn her into an angel!” Cas beamed.

“No, no, that's not how it works Cas.” Dean said.

“You can't do it but I can!” Cas screamed. Cas pushed Dean up against the Impala and punched him.

“Cas, whoa, calm down! Don't hurt me or Baby!” Dean yelled.

“Note to self: don't give Cas junk food or he'll beat up Dean.” I mumbled under my breath.

Sam wiped the drool from his mouth and looked up to see Dean on the Impala. He thought they were kissing. “Guys! We gotta go to New Jersey to investigate this strange thingy in Jersey Shore!” Sam yelled out the window.

“I'm not going to see Jersey Shore! I want to watch Dr. Sexy!” Dean yelled back.  
Dean gently moved Cas from the position he was in. Dean checked to see if there was a dent on Baby. “No dents or bruises, Baby.” Dean let out a sigh of relief.

Cas and I got in the back.

“Hey, why don't we let her sit in the front and you sit in the back, Sam?” Dean asked.

Sam and I awkwardly switched and I "squeeeed”. For once, I didn't have to see only the back of Sam's head the whole drive, now I could see everything. I felt amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changes made: Changed woah to whoa.


	4. Who Are You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted May 14th, 2015.

Dean woke up with a splitting headache. He slept on a bench under a gazebo. He didn't think much of it. He looked around to see where he was.

"Son of a bitch! Dammit Cas!" he yelled.

Dean's stomach was starting to rumble. He sighed and looked for a restaurant. He saw a cute restaurant called Luke's. He walked into Luke's and sat down on a barstool. He pulled out his flip phone and went through the contacts.

A man with a backward hat on said with an annoyed expression,

"No cell phones! Have you read the sign?"

"Oh, sorry about that." Dean put his phone away.

"So what'll it be?"

"What?"

"What do you want to eat?"

"Oh, can I see a menu?"

He hands Dean a menu.

Dean skims through the menu and says with an expression like an excited puppy, "I'll have a pie."

The man was a little shocked, "The whole entire pie?"

"Oh yes." Dean winks.

That made the man kind of uncomfortable. "I'm Luke Danes, by the way."

"I'm Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you."

"Hmmm... We have another Dean in this town."

"Oh, uh, cool."

Dean wasn't sure what to say next. His train of thought was interrupted by the door opening. A beautiful brunette and a girl dressed in school uniform walked in. Dean waved at the brunette. She looked at him like he was crazy. The two walked up to Dean.

"Hi, you must be new in town."

"Yeah. I have no idea how I got here."

"Hangover, maybe?"

"Nah, I just know some people who like to do crazy things."

She laughs and says, "I'm Lorelai," she points, "she's Rory."

"Ah, hello, I'm Dean Winchester."

"Oh great. Another Dean." Rory sighs.

"Yeah... Whose this other Dean?"

"He was my boyfriend... once"

"They stayed out late one time and we were worried sick" Lorelai jokes.

"Mom, shut up." Rory whispers in her mom's ear.

"Dean, your pie is done." Luke says

Luke gives Dean the entire pie and stares at him while he devours the pie.

"He's a hungry one." Lorelai whispers.

"You betcha. I was out by the gazebo. Hey, wait. Have you seen a black '67 Chevy Impala anywhere?"

"No."

"Son of a bitch."

Dean puts money on the counter and heads for the door.

"See ya around, Dean." Lorelai smiles.

"Yeah, see ya."

Dean walks out and heads to Doose's Market.

"Huh, kinda looks like Moose's Market to me." he said while looking at the sign.

Dean walked inside and goes to the isle where the pie is. He just so happens to run into someone. Dean looks closely to see who it is.

"Sam?"

The man with the apron on says with a squeaky voice, "No, I'm not Sam. You must have another guy in mind."

"Sammy? What are you doing here?"

"I'm not Sam. I work here."

"Sam, I need your help."

"Look, my name is not SAM. I am DEAN Forester."

"No, I'm Dean. There can't be two Dean's!"

"Well, this is America. There are Dean's everywhere."

"Sam, what did you do to your hair? Why does it look like it's from the 2000's"

"I'M DEAN. This is 2000. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh um... sorry. I'm Dean Winchester."

"Nice to meet you. I have to restock the pies because someone ate them all."

"Can I have every single one of them, please?"

"Sure, just don't tell my manager. Oh and welcome to Stars Hollow." he laughs.

"Wait a minute, I'm on the set of Gilmore Girls!"

"What?"

"Nothing. Um. Bye" he takes a lot of pie with him.

"Bye, Dean Winchester."

Dean Winchester was zapped back to the bunker and he saw Cas standing by the bookcase. "What the hell did you do that for?" Dean said angrily.

"It was Sam's idea!" Cas laughs.

"SAMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYY"


	5. Um, Sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted May 19th, 2015.

This is going to be triggering. I apologize in advanced. Things have been a wee bit terrible over here. I'm sorry, darling.

Tags: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm.

__________________________________________________________________

Sam refused to come out of his room. He has been cooped up in there for 3 days; only getting out for meals. Dean and Cas were starting to worry about him.

"Is he going to come out, or is he going to stay in there forever?" Dean said while glancing at the door.

"I've been depressed before." I said as I came out of my room. They looked at me shocked because I was in my room for a week. I didn't come out for food; I had a mini kitchen.

"Well, look who's back." Dean smiled.

Cas stared at me as if he could read my mind. I was hoping he couldn't. Truth is that I am depressed.

I cleared my throat, "I'll go talk to him."

"We've tried that already." Cas said.

"He likes me. We think alike. Except he likes salad." I cleared my throat again, "Anyways, here goes nothing." I knocked and tapped on the door; that's how he knows its me. "Hey, Assbutt. Let me in. I need, uh, uh, um, salad."

"That's what the kitchen is for." Sam said loudly so I could hear.

"I don't know how to do salad like you do."

"Come in. Get comfy."

I opened the door and saw him sitting on his bed looking at his arms.

"I was kidding about the salad."

"I know." he laughed.

"I hate salad." I laughed, "Oh, um, what's up?"

"I miss Ruby."

"I miss her to." I hugged him.

"I miss her so much. I was thinking of bringing her back."

"Wait, Ruby 1.0 or 2.0?"

"Ruby 1.0. The bae."

I laughed. Then my smile slowly faded when I saw a band aid on his wrist. He noticed I was looking at it so he covered it with his plaid sleeve.

(Dean and Cas were in the library talking about getting a mule. Don't ask Cas! He just wants a talking mule!)

I rolled up my sleeve. He was shocked because my "I'm fine" game was strong. "Old scars and new ones."

"I'm sorry, Taylor."

"No, no, don't be. I'm not another hunting trip. I'm fine."

"Are we going to tell Dean and Cas?"

"Nope. Hid them till we're on a hunting trip and our sleeves get ripped off. Trust me, you don't want Dean to lose his crap about this."

Dean happened to be passing by as I said that. "Tell me, what?"

"Uh..." Sam said as he put his hand on my wrist. "Oh nothing... Just you know... um... How much we hate the weather in Florida." Sam was getting really nervous.

Dean was getting suspicious of Sam. He walks in and looks up at the ceiling: devil's trap. "Nice try, Sammeh. I'm not a demon."

Sam splashes him with holy water while still holding onto my arm. Dean was very irritated by now.

"Alright, Sammy. I'm not a demon. Quit the crap."

Dean walked up to us and lifted Sam's grasp on my arms. My arm was starting to fall asleep. Dean saw my arm. He was silent. There was a million different things popping in his head.

"Taylor. Is this why you didn't come out for a week?"

"Yeah. I wasn't in the mood for anything."

He started to cry a little. He pulled me into a hug. He made sure not to squeeze me to death.

"I love you, Taylor. You're a great hunter, researcher and writer."

"Thank you, dear."

"You're mother's illness is not your fault. Don't ever think it is."

Tears stream down my face onto Dean's shirt. I tried to wipe them off. This is very true. My mother's illness was a come and go thing. I always felt like my birth was the main reason for her illness. Five kids was all it took.

"I wish I was never born. My mom wouldn't be like that if it weren't for me."

"No, no. Don't say that. Look at all of the people's lives you've saved. Who else could've saved them?"

"I don't know, but I'm an ugly piece of crap. Why would anyone want a train like me for a wife? I can't even sharpen a pencil without having flashbacks!"

Dean stopped hugging me and sat on Sam's bed. He was frustrated and hurt to see me like this. Cas heard the commotion and teleported to us. The lovely sound of his wings made me smile.

"Hello, Taylor." Cas looked at me like he was reading my mind again.

"Hi, Cas." I got up to give him a hug. Awkwardness was all over Cas. "I'm giving you a hug, Cas."

"I still don't understand these things." We laughed. He took a look at my arm. There was compassion in his eyes and they were beautifully blue.

"I'm going to heal you. Don't do it again."

"I can't promise that." He put two fingers on my forehead and they were gone.

"Sam, I know you have some too."

"Wait, you do?"

"Yes, it's all in your eyes."

"Dammit, Cas, you're joking!"

"Yes I was, I can read your mind actually."

"Oh crap. Don't read my mind!" I cringed at all the weird stuff I think about.

"Too late. Already did. You're weird."

"Thank you." I blushed a little.

Sam clears his throat, "Are you going to heal me too?"

"Don't heal him. He's got rabies."

"I DO NOT." Sam stuck his tongue out at me.

"Shut up, you'll wake up my mule!"

"Wait! Dean let you get a mule?"

"Yes it's my ass." Sam, Dean and I laughed a little hard. "What? You don't like my ass?" We all lost is. Sam fell on the floor Dean rolled around on the bed.

I slapped Cas's butt, "Yes. We like your ass."

"NO! Not that kind of ass! A mule!"

"Can you take a joke or not, Cas?" Dean teased.

"I don't understand."

"A joke. HAHA." he laughs, " Very funny." Dean grinned. "Okay people, let's have pie."

"More like Dean will have some pie." Sam snickered.

"You'll have salad. I'll have café con leche. Dean will have pie. Cas will stare at us like we're crazy."

"I'm an angel, you ass." he paused, "I don't eat or sleep."

"But you do get drunk off of copious quantities of alcohol."

We all sat in the library while Cas was staring at us. Awkwardness was the main guest at this dinner party.

**"Always Keep Fighting, assbutts."** Cas smiled.

"Oh and stay away from my PIE!" Dean yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoaaa. Have you seriously read this entire thing? 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Check out my other stuff:  
> [One Piece](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautybydaysi/works?fandom_id=10767) | [My Hero Academia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautybydaysi/works?fandom_id=3828398)


End file.
